Future Students 1
by Derekinokim
Summary: Derek, Chris, Alex, Austin, and Lucyka are new students of the teacheers...


The Beginning

Ch 1.

(10:00 A.M.)

Sakura: Ok Naruto we have to wake everyone up.

Naruto: Hey why do I have to do something and Sai just gets to sit there like an idiot.

Sakura: Fine Sai make your drawings make everyone come down.

Sai: Ok, Ninpou Choujuu Gaia!

Lucyka: Ggggggggyyyyyyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh rats!

(5 minutes later)

Chris: Finally were here Lucyka wouldn't stop wetting herself she kept saying"The rat invasion there going to eat us!"

Sakura: Why are you guys so late you guys have to be on the move for missions and you have to practice for a situation.

Derek: Sorry Sakura-Sensei but CHris just told you why we were late.

Sakura: Shut up I don't want to hear it!

Naruto: Now time to eat!

Alex: What are we going to eat?

Sai: You'll be eating ramen that Naruto made.

Austin: Yeah thats the best!

(While eating)

Ring ring ring

Shikamaru: Hello?

Sakura: Shikamaru hurry get over here it's almost their orientation!Cough

Shikamaru: Stop yelling you have to talk at the orentation to.

Sakura: JustCoughget over here.

Austin: I bet I can eat more than you, Derek.

Derek: Fine the loser has to give the other 5 bucks.

Austin: Fine lets start.

Austin: Slurp slurp munch munch slurp sip sip, one!

Derek: Slurp slurp slurp sip sip slurp sluuurp! One!

Austin: Munch munch munch eat eat eat sluuuuuuuuuup! Two!

Derek: Munch slurp slurp slurp sip sip sip sip slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp! Two.

Austin: Slurp slurp slurp ah too full.

Derek: Slurp slurp slurp man i'm so full.

Sakura: Don't eat soCough Fast.

Derek: Whats wrong Sakura-Sensei?

Sakura: Just a sore couch

Austin: Your still going to teh orentation right?

Sakura: Yeah.

Derek: Good.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto: Man I hate washing dishes.

Naruto: Hey you!

Lucyka: Huh me?

Naruto: Yeah come here.

Lucyka: Oh hi Naruto.

Naruto: If you do these dishes for me i'll give you 20 dollers.

Lucyka: Ok i'll do it!

Naruto hurry Orentation is in 45 minutes.

(20 minutes later)

Lucyka: Done now give me my money.

Naruto:Ok here.Hands her 20 dollers

Sai: Now get ready everyone this is the day that you and your Sensei will go on one of the most important mission of your lives.

Alex: What is that anyways.

Sai: You'll find out at the Orientation.

Ch 2.

Tsunade: Well here you are your Official Konoha Headbands.

Alex: Cool does it come in different collers I dont like red.

Tsunade: Yes there are red, blue, black.

Austin: I'll take blue.

Chris: I want black.

Lucyka: Me is red!

Derek: Ummmm. I want this long black one.

Tsunade: Now leaders pick your students.

Naruto: How do we choose?

Sakura: All we do is ummmmm, ummmmmmmm, I don't know.

Shikamaru: I guess well draw straws or something.

Neji: Thats stupid this is the kid who were going to be training.

Shikamaru: Oh yea then whats your idea?

Shikamaru: Then well roll dice.

Neji: You go first Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Man, fine.rolls 4

Shikamaru: W-w-wait I want a redo.

Neji: Too late.

Shikamaru: Now you go Neji.

Neji: Why me?  
Shikamaru: Just go.

Neji: Finerolls 3

Neji: Ok next.

Choji: I'm here.

Neji: Here Choji roll this dice.

Choji: Why?  
Neji: Just to it.

Choji: What does 4 mean?

SHikamaru: We have to train that little girlPoints at Lucyka

CHoji: What I want a redo!

Shikamaru: We cant Gondaime's orders.

Choji: Man.

Shikamaru: Well at least were doing it together.

Sai: Let me try.Rolls a 5

Sai: I got that kid... why is fate so cruel?

Derek: What do you mean by that?!  
Sai: Lets just say your not the sharpest sword in Konoha.

Derek: What? Does that mean i'm weak or stupid?

Sai: Both.

Derek: Hey!

Sakura: Stop teasing my turn.

Sakura: I keep rolling 6's

Hinata: Let me try.Rolls a 1

Sakura: Hey Hinata your not one to take stuff normaly.

Hinata: Sorry I guess I waas just anxious.

Sakura: Let me try again.rolls a 5

Naruto: My turn.

Sakura: Not so fast Naruto.

Naruto: What?! I want to have a turn.

Sakura: Look at this me and Sai are training Derek so you should train him to.

Naruto: Hmmmm!

Sakura: And besides Sai and Derek arent really friends so we need to train him.

Garra: Ok i've waited enough my turn.

Sakura: Fine here.

Garra: Its a 2.

Garra: Then Kankuro, Temari, and I will take care of him.

Naruto: Wheres Ino?

Derek: I'm right here.

Derek: I mean I don't know.

Naruto: Why did you say you were there when I asked for Ino?

Derek: I just heard you wrong Laughs nevously

Naruto: Hmmmmm I think your hiding something.

Derek: What what whould I have to hide?

Naruto: I know your name is really Ino but you changed it because its a girls name!

Naruto: It makes perfect sense.

Derek: My names not Ino and I never changed it.

Shikamaru: Inos on a mission with her dad so shut up.

Tsunade: Now that all of the teams are have been decided now take your students and continue the search for Sauske and the hunt for the Akatsuki!

Students: Huh?! Sauske and Akatsuki thats an S-Rank mission.

Ch 3.

Alex: What?! We just became ninja's and we have to take on a mission ment for only the elite ninja?!

Derek: Seriously we'll die the Super Mission is almost impossible.

Austin: The S in S-Rank means Special not Super.

Derek: I know I just like to call it the Super MIssion its funnier.

Chris: Funnier isn't a real word.

Derek: I know but saying "more fun" is boring.

Hinata: Come on Austin we have to meet the others.

Neji: Come Chris you have much to learn.

Garra: Lets go Alex.

Sai: Derek, were leaving.

Choji: COme on Lucyka were going to stop by the Ramen Shack then leave.

(Austin)

Austin: Where are we going?  
Hinata: Were going to meet Kiba and Shino.

Austin: Who are they?

Hinata: The other people in the group.

Austin: Are they girls or boys or both.

Hinata: You'll see.

(20 minutes later)

Hinata: I'm back.

Kiba: Oh hey Hinata so who are we going to train?

Hinata: Austin.

Kiba: What? The hard head? Man.

Austin: Hey i'm as strong as anyone i'm not a hard head.

Shino: Yes you are your stubborn.

Austin: Oh yeah then lets have a fight.

Kiba: You dont stand a chance against me and Akamaru.

Akamaru: Grrrrroooowwwl.

Austin: Maybe not but I would against Shino.

Shino: Why do you think that I would be an easy opponent.

Austin: Well for one reason you fight with bugs that are like a centimeter big and it doesnt seem like a threat.

Hinata: You wouldn't last a minute against me.

Shino: Fine and just to make things interesting if you win I will but you 10 ice creams.

Austin: Yay!

Shino: Lets go.

Shino: Kikaichu Kekugude.

Austin: Suiton Daigalenio Jutsu.

Shino: Kusu.

Shino:Shikaichu Anale!

Austin: Whoa!

Austin: Run run run run run!Starts running

Shino: Its too big to run from.

Austin: Kyaaaaa!

Shino: Just because their small doesn't make them weak.

Hinata: Shino watch your language!

Austin: Dont worry about that what you should be worried about is training me.

Kiba: THinking Well I guess he gets it.

(Lucyka)

Lucyka: Where are we going?

Shikamaru: Just wait were going to the Ramen Shack.

Lucyka: Why?

Choji: Why, Why?! Were going to eat the oh so delicous ramen! Thats Why!

Lucyka: Ok you dont have to get all testy.

(5 minutes later)

Choji: Yes were here!

Choji: I'll have 5 large pork ramens.

Shikamaru: Just give me some green tea.

Lucyka: Ummm i'll have a regular ramen.

(10 minutes later)

Choji: I'm ready lets go.

Lucyka: But i'm still eating!

Choji: Are you going to eat that?  
Lucyka: Just eat that.

CHoji: Alright! Munch munch munch slurp slurp munch!

Choji: Ah i'm full.

Lucyka: I didn't think that was possible.

Choji: Thats what my dad thought so to.

Choji:Now we have to meet Asuma-Sensei for the mission.

(10 minutes later)

Asuma: Choji! Your late!

CHoji: Sorry Asuma-Sensei.

Choji: Ummm oh yea can Shikamaru take my place in teh mission because I have to go on a mission with Naruto.

Asuma: I suppose.

SHikamaru: well someones gotta kill all of those Akatsuki.

Lucyka: What about me?

SHikamaru: Well if you want to risk your life you can come with us.

Lucyka: Ok.

SHikamaru: Thats what I thought... WHat?!

Lucyka: I want to get stronger and even if it meens getting killed so I want to go to.

SHikamaru: Well Ok if its what you want.

Lucyka: So lets go!

(Alex)

Alex: WHere are we going?  
Garra: Were going back to the Sand Village.

ALex: What are we going to do there?

GArra: I have to get back to work and Kankuro and Temari will train you.

ALex: Are you going to train me?

Garra: Sometimes but not now I have more important matters.

Garra:Kazekage Wa SHinjukaze Wa SUban Kyu!Creates a floating mass of sand

Garra: Get on.

Alex: Is it safe?

Gara: I'll make sure your safe.

ALex: Ok.Sand wraps aroud his feet

Alex: Gyyyaaaa!

Garra: Dont be scared I just made it so you wouldn;t be able to fall off.

Alex: Oh'k

(2 hours later)

ALex:ZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZz.

Garra: Wake up were here.

Alex: What?

Alex: Whoa!Looks at the Sand Village

Garra: Kankura, Temari! I'm back!

Temari: There you are Garra and this is...

Alex: Hi i'm ALex.

Temari: Well lets go.

Alex: Go where?

Temari: We have to go train you.

Alex: Ok.

(8:55 p.m.)

???: Kaze Kage theres an Akatsuki out side bombing us!

Garra: Ok ill take care of this.

Kankuro: Get in the house!

Alex: Why?

Kankuro: BecauseExlposion thats why!

Alex: Going!

ALex: Whos that?

Kankuro: THats one of the Akatsuki members.

Alex: Look theres a weird spider thing on the window.

Kankuro: Get away!pushes Alex away

Explosion

Garra: Sabakkyu!

Deidara: Hahaha whos faster?!

Deidara: Just because you destroyed my arm doesnt meen that your going to win.

Deidara: Now with my # 18 Homing Bird I'll destroy this pathetic town. Hahahahahaha!

Garra: I wont let you!

Deidara: Kauts!

Giant Explosion

Temari: Look its Garras Sand!

Kankuro: THinking I knew he wouldn't let us down.

Alex: Remembering

"Garra: I'll make sure your safe."

Deidara: Bad mistake.

Deidara: Kauts!

Garra: looks over sees flying clay birdExplosion

Garras inside of a giand sand ball

In Garras Ball: Shik shik shik shik shik.

Garra: WHat is that?

Tiny Spiders appear

Deidara: Kauts!

Explosion in the ball

Sand withers away from the ball

Moves teh sand from the village

Deidara: Typical for the Kaze kage to proptect his village.

Deidara: Now time to come with meWraps Garra in the Tail of Deidaras clay bird

Kankuro: Garra lost.

Temari: Yea.

Alex: Their taking him away!

Kankuro: We know.

Alex: WHat and your just going to sit there?!

Alex: We should fight back and help Garra-Sensei and not just sit here.

Kankuro: We cant because were not strong enough!

Temari: Dont worry about Kankuro just stay here.

Alex: Fine.

Ch 4.

(Chris)

Chris: Are we there yet?  
Neji: No so stop asking.

Chris: Are we almost there?  
Neji: Yea we'll be there in 2 minutes.

Chris: Fine, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Neji: Be quiet!

Chris: Hey hey watch this.

Walkes over to a food stand

Chris: Can I make an order i'll pick it up later.

Man: Sure what do you want?

Chris: Oh just 3 fried squids.

Man: Whats your name?

Chris: My name is Ima Wiener.

Walkes away

Neji: What was that for?

CHris: Just wait.

Man: Ima Wiener, Ima Weiner!

Chris: Hahahaha!

Neji: Come on we have to go.

(3 minutes later)

Neji: Lee come out he's here!

Lee: Who is he is it Alex?

Neji: No its Chris.

Lee: Oh well we better get started.

Chris: What am I going to learn first?  
Lee: Lets see what type of chakra you have.

Neji: Like this take a card and if you have wind it will split like this.

Lee: But if you have fire it will burn and water it gets wet.

Neji: Lighting it crumples.

Chris: What about earth?

Lee: Then it turns to dust.

Chris: I hope I have Fire.

Paper Crumbles into dust

Neji: Earth it is.

Lee: Hold on I have to talk to Neji privetly.

Whisper whisper whisper

Lee: Well were going to take you to some one that has the Earth Chakra.

Chris: Whos that?

Neji: You'll see when you meet him.

30 minutes later

Neji: Excuse me Yamato-Sensei we need your help.

Yamato: What do you need help with?  
Neji: We have a student that has the Earth Chakra.

Yamato: And let me guess you need me to help me train him?

Lee: Thats right.

Yamato: I'll see what I can do.

Neji: Well be back in 3 hours to see how your doing.

Chris: Whatever.

Yamato: So you want to do amzing jutsus that I can teach you like this?  
Yamato: Doton Doryuu Jouheki!

CHris: Coo...

Yamato: I'm not done.

Yamato: Suiton Takitsubo No Jutsu!

Created a giant waterfall

Chris: Woooooooaaaaaaaaawwwwwww!

Yamato: Now i'm going to get you a second chakra.

Chris: You can get second Chakras?

Yamato: Sure you can get all of them through intense training.

CHris: Yeah i'm ready now let do this!

Yamato: Now You need to push the waterfall back using your shadow clones and your chakra.

Chris: Yeah lets start!

(Derek)

Naruto: Now lets start your training posy haste!

Derek: Yeah lets start!

Naruto: Yeah!

Derek: Yeah!

Naruto: Yeah!

Sakura: If your going to start just do it already!

Derek: Sorry Sakura-Sensei.

Naruto: Well we should find out what chakra you have!

Sai: We should bring some one that has all of the Chakras so that we wont have to train him as much.

Sakura: Thats not fair.

Naruto: But its easy for us and him.

Sakura: No were not but I guess Kakashi-Sensei could come and supervise.

Sai: See then he can help us.

Sakura: Fine, Naruto, Sai go get Kakashi-Sensei!

Naruto: Yeah!

Sai: Woo-hoo.

Naruto: Your suppost to say it enthusiasticly.

Sai: I dont have that in me right now.

Sakura: Just go!

Naruto: Right Sakura.

(20 minutes later)

Naruto: Were back!

Sakura: Why did it take so long I should...!

Kakashi: Sorry Sakura it wwas my fault I was on the can.

Sakura: Too much information.

Kakashi: So what did you want me to do?

Sakura: We need you to supervise out teaching.

Kakashi: Hmmm ok.

Naruto: Time to figure out your chakra.

Sai: If he has Wind Chakra your in trouble Naruto.

Sakura: But if he has Earth Chakra we has to go to Yamato-Sensei.

Derek: Can I just get a card?

Sakura: Sorry here.

Derek: Thank you.

Crumples

Naruto: Kakashi!

Kakashi: What is it?

Naruto & Sakura: Hee he hehe heeeee.

Kakashi: I just forgot I have an erand to run.

Kakashi: See ya.

Naruto: No we need help!

Poof Kakashi disapeared

Naruto: Man.

Sai: I'll get him.

Sai: Ninpou Choujuu Gaia!

50 Parrots appeared and carried the message to Kakashi

(1 hour later)

Kakashi: I'm here what do you need.

NAruto: Finally Kakashi-Sensei we found some one with Lighting Chakra!

Kakashi: Oh really let me see him.

Derek: Thats me.

Kakashi: Hmm alright then what do you need me for?  
Naruto: We need you to teach him one of your Lighting attacks.

Kakashi: What, you can't be serious that takes an enourmous amout of chakra.

Sakura: Please if you don't then well have to teach him anouther element.

Kakashi: I suppose I could teach him CHidori.

Derek: What CHidori?! Really?!

Kakashi: Yes but its going to take all of your time and prictace.

Derek: Ok i'll do it.

Kakashi: Ok let go.

Sakura: Dont cause so much trouble.

Derek: I wont.

Derek: See ya.

Sakura: See ya.

Ch 5.

(Next moring)

(At the Hokage's office)

(Derek)

Naruto: What do you meen Garras been taken by the Akatsuki?!  
Tsunade: Get a grip Naruto But i'm going to send you and your team to get him!

Naruto: But our team wont be enough to take down the Akatsuki!

Tsunade: Your right so i'm also going to send Gai's team on a different course.

Derek: What if we run into the Akatsuki?

Tsunade: Then you'll have to stay and fight with your team mates.

Tsunade: Now disperce!

(30 minutes later at the gate of Konoha)

Jiraiya: Hey did you hear about what happened to the Kazekage?

Tsunade: Yes, yes I told them.

Jiraiya: So your going on a mission?

Naruto: Ossu!

Jiraiya: Good, good oh and a hint for the Genin, dont die.

Derek:gulp

Naruto: Come on dont tell him lies.

Naruto: Of course he's going to die.

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto: What its the truth.

Derek: Shut up!

Jiraiya: Well i'll make you a deal.

Derek: Ok.

Jiraiya: If you come back alive you'll be trained by one of the Sannin.

Derek: Really?

Jiraiya: Of course fighting an Akatsuki surely makes you worthy.

Derek: Cool!

Jiraiya:Thinking He's a dead boy.

Naruto: Well lets go.

(Alex)

Kankuro: Now were going to train.

Alex: Yea!

Kankuro: Hold on be quiet.

Kankuro: Hey you who are you?

Sasori: Why do you need to know my name?

Kankuro: Well you look like your from the Akatsuki.

Sasori: Hmmm what could have given it off?

Sasori: My clothes?

Kankuro: Yeah hahaha lets just get to the fight.

Kankuro: Go Crow! Sends crow to attack

Sasori: You cant hit me with me a simple attack like that.

Sasori: I dont like waiting so i'll end this quickly.

Kankuro: I'm not letting you take Garra!Sends Crow to attack

Sasori: Your annoyingBlockes the attack

Sasori: I'm your opponent not him.

Kankuro: Then I'll take you out then i'll get him.

Kankuro: Now take this!Sends Crow and Kuroari spining

Kankuro: Heaya!Crow spits out two Kunais

Sasori: Hmmmm...Deflects it with his tail

Kankuro: You fell into my trap.Kuroari pops out of the ground and puts Sasori in his stonache

Kankuro: Get ready to die!

Kankuro: Karakuri Engeki! Sends sharp pieces of swords into Kuroai

When he Kankuro opens the stomache there is only a sand clone

Sasori emerges from the sand

Sasori: Now time to die.

Sasori: Smashes all of the puppets into the ground shattering them

Kankuro: No!

Sasori: I didnt forget about you.Hits him in the chest with a poison tipped tail

Sasori: I havent't had this much fun in a while.

Kankuro: Wait then your Sasori of the Red Sand?!

Sasori: Who else would I be?

Kankuro: No I can't let you go, no.Passes out

(5 minutes later)

ALex: Kankuro-Sensei!

Kankuro: WeaklyGet... help... now...

Alex: I'll be right back.

(30 minutes later)

Alex: He's right here.

Kankuro: (Pant pant pant)

Medic: We need to get him to the hospital immediatly.

( Lucyka)

Shikamaru: I'm going to train you during this mission.

Lucyka: What do I need to do?

Shikamaru: Were going to see what type of chakra you have.

Lucyka: I bet I have Beautiful Chakra or Princes Chakra.

Shikamaru: Theres no such thing.

Shikamaru: Take this card. Hands her a card

Lucyka: What do I do with it?

Shikamaru: Put chakra to it and when it does something it will tell me what chakra you have.

Lucyka: Ok Heaya!Crumbles into dust

Shikamaru: Ah man.

Lucyka: What what chakra do I have?

Shikamaru: You have Earth Chakra.

Lucyka: What?!  
Shikamaru: But you can learn different type's of Chakra.

Lucyka: Na, too much work.

Shikamaru: Then you'll have to make some jutsus up.

Lucyka: Ok.

Shikamaru: What ever.

Lucyka: Oh I got one!

Lucyka: Ninpou Doton Dajun Doton Jouheki! A Giant Cliff emerges

Shikamaru: What does that have to do with fighting?

Lucyka: I can put it under them and shoot them up so fast they can't move and all the pressure will kill them.

Shikamaru: Whatever.

(Derek)

Naruto: How was training did he learn any new jutsus?

Kakashi: I'm not sure you could call it a jutsu but he did learn some thing.

Kakashi: Derek show him your new ummm... thing.

Derek: Right!

Derek: Raiton Sensurikan!Creates surikans and senbons out of lighting and throws them

Derek: And I have anouther one!

Kakashi: But I didn't teach you it.

Derek: I know because I made it up.

Derek: Raition Poktan!Make a ball of lighting then threows it and it explodes

Sakura: Wheres Sai?

Kakashi: Sai is on a different mission.

Chiyo-Baa: Oi!Attackes Kakashi

Naruto: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

Chiyo-Baa: Kya!Hit Naruto and the Shadow Clone

Chiyo-Baa: Kyaaaa!Almost hits Kakashi in the face

Old Man: Chiyo-Baa thats not him.

Chiyo-Baa: Hyuh? Hahaha!

Chiyo-Baa: Of course I knew I was just pretending.

Chiyo-Baa: Now Kankuro drink this and tell me all about it.

Kankuro: There are two of them and one of them is Sasori of the Red Sand himself.

Naruto: Well lets go look for the Akatsuki!

Kankuro: Naruto! Please save Garra.

Naruto: Leave it to me.

Temari: I'm going to!

Kakashi: Well we will need as much help that we can get.

Chiyo-Baa: I'm going to!

Temari: But Chiyo-Baasama.

Chiyo-Baa: Dont treat me like on old lady.

Chiyo-Baa: Besides i decided to give my grandson some love.

Alex: I'm going to.

Temari: No you cant go your going to get your self killed.

Alex: But Dereks going.

Temari: He's comiting suacide.

Derek: No i'm not!

Temari: Yes you are!

Derek: No.

Temari: Just don't go Alex.

Alex: Fine.

(Akatsuki)

Pain: What took you so long?!  
Sasori: We had some interfierence.

Pain: Prepare immediatly.

Deridara: What ever.

(Chris)

Kisame: Kelluukikiki kellukikiki!

Gai: You're!

Chris: Do you know who he is Guy-Sensei?

Gai: Who are you!

Neji:...

Chris: ...

Rock Lee: ...

Tenten: ...

Kisame: Let me referesh your memory.

Neji: Byakugan!

Neji: His power is overwelming.

Kisame: We meet at Konoha about 2 years ago.

Gai: Your...

Gai: Your...

Gai: A shark thing.

Kisame: No! Well Yes. But No!

Kisame:My name is Kisame.

Kisame: And I can't let you leave.

Kisame: Sution Bakusioushoha!Water came flooding every where

Kisame: Kerrii kikariiii heee heee heeeee.

Gai: Hmmm.

Lee: Konoha Sempu!Hits Kisame's sword

Neji: Futoon Shinea!Blows Kisame back

Tenten: Kya!Throws exploding mines

Kisame: Kee ke ke ke ke!

Kiamse: Heres how you rreally fight!Takes off the wrap of the sword

Gai: Kya!

Gai: Konoha Senpu!Steals Kisame's sword

Gai: Heya!Starts to swing the sword

Kisame: Snaps

Gai: Gyaaaa!As spikes come out of the sword

Kisame:Takes his sword back

Kisame: Surion No Jutsu!Imprisons them in water

Gai: Lee, Neji, Tenten!

Gai: Now time for teh weaponsTakes out numchuks

Gai: Hya, hya, hya, hya, hya, hya, kyu!Swing them aroud then hits himself in the head

Kisame: Lights out!slashes him in the arm

Gai: Kyau!Falls in the water

Kisame: Goshoku Zame!Sends sharks down to attack Gai

Gai: Shimon Tonkyo Kai!Opens the 6th Gate

Gai: Ollia!Kickes Kisame with a fiery kick

Neji: Jugon!Blasted the water out of the way

Neji: Jugon!Kills the water clones

Gai: Asa Kujaku!Attacks with many fiery punches

Kisame: Falls

Gai: Who is that?

Lee: Thats not Kisame.

Chris: Who is that?

Chris: I didn't get to do anything.

Gai: You learned what to do if your ever attacked by this guy and you trained while I was fighting.

Chris: Ok, but i didn't get to do any of the cool stuff.

Lee: No one did any cool stuff.

Chris: Yea, Gai-Sensei opened the 6th Gate.

Gai: That is a literaly bone breaking experience.

Chris: I want to try.

Gai: Then your going to have to be super fast!

Chris: Yeah!

Gai: And it'll proboly break all the bones in your body and kill you.

Chris: Yea! What?!  
Gai: I told you that it breakes your bones.

Gai: Now go back to the village!

Chis: What why?!

Gai: You from this point on it will be potentioly dangerous for you to be here.

Chris: But...

Gai: Your going yo get your self killed to go!

Chris: O-ok.

Ch 6.

(Derek)

Sakura: Naruto wait up!

Naruto: You.

Sakura: Who's that?

Kakashi: Uchiha Itachi.

Chiyo-Baa: Itachi the person who killed his entire family.

Itachi: Its been a while Kakashi, Naruto.

Naruto: He has the same Sharingan as Sasuke.

Naruto: Why did you go after Garra I thought I was your target!

Itachi: The pourpous of the Akatsuki is to get all nine demons not just you.

Kakashi: No one look directly into his eyes!

Chiyo-Baa: Its been a long time since I fought a Sharingan.

Sakura: Derek get out of here!

Derek: But.

Sakura: Now!

Derek: Ummm ok!

Itachi: Points at Derek

Derek: Falls down unconsious

Kakashi: How far can you see now Itachi?  
Kakashi: I'll fight him you guys get to safety.

Naruto: No i'm going to fight!

Sakura: OkPickes up Derek and leaves

Itachi: I guess i'l take Naruto first.Points at Naruto

Kakashi: But you'll have to get through me!Dashes tword him

Kakashi:Punches Itachi in the arms

Kakashi: A Kage Bunshin!

Naruto: Rasengan!On the running Itachi

Naruto: Anouther Kage Bunshin!

Naruto: Sakura, Chiyo-Baa!

Sakura: Rises and turns into Itachi

Naruto:Throws Kunai's at all of the Itachi's

Itachi: Evaporates into Crows

Itachi: Forms in the Air

Naruto: Thinking I'm in his Gen-Jutsu and I didnt't even look into his eyes.

Itachi: I don't have Gen-Jutsu in my eyes I also have it in my fingers.

Naruto: So thats what happened.

Naruto: I have to break the Gen-Jutsu just like Ero-Sennin said!

Naruto:Puts his hand s together

Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Realeases Chakra

Itachi: The Crows turn into shurikans and hit Naruto

Naruto:Thinking It hurts it hurts! But I have to Break the Gen-Jutsu!

Naruto: His face starts to flake off

Naruto: It turns half his face into CS2 Sauske's face

CS2: I missed killing you so i'll do it now.

Naruto:His jacket opens and Sakura's head comes out

Sakura: You let him get away!

Naruto: His arm twist up and turns into Kakashi's head

Kakashi: I had faith in you.

Sakura: I trusted you.

Sauske: I hated you so much!

Naruto: Looks in his hand and there's Garra's eye

Garra: You got every thing while I got nothing.

Sakura: Naruto wake up!

(Naruto came out of the Gen-Jutsu)

Naruto: What?

Itachi: Katon Goukakyu No Jutsu!

Everyone gets out of the way

Kakashi: Pops out of the ground and tries to punch Itachi

Itachi: Tries to punch Kakashi in the head

Kakashi: Gets trapped in Gen-Jutsu

Kakashi:Thin as paper

Kakashi: Burns up

Itachi: Impressive you hid your self using the Doton Jutsu.

Itachi: Thats why my Gen-Jutsu didn't work.

Itachi: A Kage Bunshin.

Kakashi: Pops out of the ground

Kakashi: Naruto, hit him and my Kage Bunshin!

Naruto: I know!

Naruto: Oodama Rasengan!Hits Itachi in the chest

Itachi:HmphSmiles.

Chiyo-Baa: Wow.

Sakura: Amazing.

Chiyo-Baa: T-t-t-this i-is a Jounin from our vilage.

Sakura: Maybe he's an Akatsuki spy.

(Itachi)

Kisame: I guess your done as well.

Itachi: Yea but all out of chakra.

Itachi: I think that we delayed them long enough.

Kisame: Well we only gave up 30 of our chakra to the sacrafice.

Itachi: But we had to use the switch jutsu he taught us.

(Kakashi)

Kakashi: We dont have time to spare we have to get to Garra.

Chiyo-Baa: We need to hurry the person that carries the demon then extracted will die.

Naruto: Then we have to hurry!

Gai: Your late.

Kakashi: We were stalled.

Gai: Theres a shield around here.

Kakashi: So we need to destroy it.

Neji: We have to remove some tags all at once.

Gai: Now lets get to it!

(10 minutes later)

Lee: I'm ready here.

Tenten: Here to.

Neji: Ready.

Gai: Im set.

Kakashi: All set here.

Gai: 1,2,3!

(Tears all of the tags off)

Sakura: Kkkkkyyyyaaaaa!Punches the boulder and breakes it

Naruto: Garra, Garra!

Kakashi: Naruto thats enough you should know by now!

Deidara: Yup, yup he's about as alive as something thats not alive.

Naruto: Shut up, Garra had nothing and you killed him!

Deidara: Hey it's not my fault that he's a loser.

Naruto: Shut up!

Naruto:Give him back!

Deidara: Uhhhh nope don't see that happening.

Deidara: I'll deal with him Sasori.

Saisori: Don't underestimate him his Jinchuuriki is the strongest of them all.

Sakura: Whats with these guys.

Naruto:Pulls out a scroll and summons a giant surikan

Naruto: Take this!Throws the giant surikan

Sasori: Deflects the surikan with his tail

Deidara: Here you can eat him.Gives it to his clay birds

Deidara: See you later Sasori!

Naruto: Stop you!

DeidaraThinking That a' boy.

Kakashi: Naruto and I will take him out you and Chiyo-Baa stay here and take him out.

Sakura: Understood.

Sakura: Be goodSets Derek down a long place away

Chiyo-Baa: Don't worry Sakura I'm here and i'm armed.Pulls out 20 kunais on a string and sets them out

Chiyo-Baa: Throws them all at once.

Sasori: Takes off the Akatsuki cloth

Sakura: He's ugly.

Chiyo-Baa: The real Sasori is under there.

Sasori:Pulls the cloth of his mouth down

Sasori: HmphSenbons start to shoot out of his mouth

Chiyo-Baa: Dont get hit or else it will be fatal.

SakuraDodge dodge dodge

Sasori: Die!Shoots his arm out and fires senbons out of it

Chiyo-Baa:Dodge dodge dodge

Sasori: What?!As Sakura charges tword him

Sasori: DieAs he shoots his tail and stops infront of her face

Sasori: Thats it you hag!

Sakura: Take this!Punches the puppets mouth and shatters it

Sasori: Dashes into the shadows

Sasori: Takes off the cloth

Chiyo-Baa: Play time is over.

Sasori: Things won't be easy will it grandma.

Chiyo-Baa: Ihave too many regrets to die.

Chiyo-Baa: You betrayed your village and was involed in killing the Kazekage 3 times.

Sasori: Well lets get this over with.Send a puppet to attack

Sakura: Kya!Gets in the way

Sasori: The puppet opens with 5 sharp blades

Chiyo-Baa: Uses Sasori's tail and blockes it

Sasori: Not bad but take this!His puppets arm opens and turns into 50 arms all at one

Sakura: Dodges all of them barely

Sasori: As long as Chiyo-Baa is controlling her there will be no end.

Sasori: WellHis puppet sprays smoke

Chiyo-Baa: Sakura! Hold your breath its poison gas!

Sakura: In the smoke

Sasori: His puppet throws kunai bound ropes nad catches Sakura

Chiyo-Baa: Sakura! Hold it!

Sakura: ThinkingI can't let it end here!Takes out and Exploding Kunai and throws it on the ground

Explosion

Chiyo-Baa: This girl is using the blast to clear the poison.

Sakura: Cough cough cough

Sakura: I'll capture you no matter what! I'll make you tell me everything you know about Orochimaru! I'll beat you till your half dead!

Sasori:His puppet sends Kunai's twords them

Chiyo-Baa: When a lady is speaking you should listen.Summons two puppets that deflected the kunais

Sasori: Those puppets?

Chiyo-Baa: Indeed the first puppets you ever made your mother and father.

Sasori: What do you think you can do with those I know everything about them.

Chiyo-Baa: This.Makes the puppets pull wires and cuts up the giant wad of arms

Sasori: Hmph.His puppet makes blades come out of his arms and fights the other puppets

Sasori: This is a pain i'll have to take this seriously.

Sasori: His puppet spits out black sand

Chiyo-Baa: It is Sandime's Jutsu after all.

Sakura: What is it?

Chiyo-Baa: It can take shape of any thing the most fiered jutsu of sand.

Chiyo-Baa: Get your self out of here Sakura.

Sasori: Too late, Satetsu Shigure.Creates little balls that speed twords them

Chiyo-Baa: No.The woman takes Sakura to safetyAnd the father protects CHiyo-Baa

Chiyo-Baa: thinking Just as I thought the Iron Sand rendered it immoble.

Sasori: You should know that you need to dodge not block.

Sasori: I'll make sure you die this time!The sand turns into a senbon shape and darts twords them

Sasori: One shield two people who will die?

Ch 7.

Sasori: Turning your arm into a puppet as fellow puppetiers we are bound to think alike.

Sasori: Were both out of puppets what to do now?

Sasori: Not even the best puppetier can do much with out a puppet.His puppet spit out more black sand

Sasori: The sand turns into a rectange and a triangle

Sakura: Please Chiyo-Baa use me.

Chiyo-Baa: Well I wont be able to help you like last time.

Sakura: I'll fight with my fists and be the best I can.

Chiyo-Baa: Very well.

Sasori: That again how annoying.

Sasori: The triangle shoots twords them

The traingle explodes under them

Sasori: The block comes above Sakura and falls

Sakura: Jumps out of the way

Sakura; Here I go!Punches the block

The block crumbles

Sakura: Thats just the beggining.

Sasori: I'll finish you off with this!The black and triangle come together and send spikes every where

Chiyo-Baa: This is bad.

Chiyo-Baa: Sakura! Are you ok?!

Sakura:Cut on her face and arm

Sakura:Remembering

"Chiyo-Baa: A wound could be fatal."

Chiyo-Baa: So thats how you mixed the pison with the needles.

Sakura: Falls to the ground

Sasori: The poison is taking affect.

Sasori: Sends the puppet and is broken by a flash

Sasori: What was that?!

Derek: No one hurts my sensei!

Sakura: Derek your awake.

Derek: Sakura-Sensei!

Chiyo-Baa: But how?

Sakura: I have the antidote that I made i'm going to give the last to you.

Sasori: Fine lets finish this then.

Sakura:Heals Chiyo-Baa's arm

Chiyo-Baa: My arm is fine now.

Sakura: No time to waste are you ready Chiyo-Baa?

Derek: What about me?

Sakura: Why did you come here just stay out of the way!

Derek: Why?

Sakura: I'll explain later if your alive.

Derek: No i've been training.

Chiyo-Baa: Lets go Sakura.

Sakura: Right.

Sasori: Your some brat.Takes off his cloth reaveling his puppet self

Sasori: Its been a while since I used my self.

Sasori: Not coming then i'll go!A sharp coil spins at them

Sakura:The coil goes through Sakura

Derek: Sakura-Sensei!

Sasori: Closes in

Sakura: pulls the coil till it wont come out

Sakura: Shannaroo!Pulls the coil and Punches him int the chest and breaks him apart

Sakura: We did it Chiyo-Baa Sama we did it.

Sasori: Forms himself again.

Chiyo-Baa: I have to use the forbbiden jutsu!Pulls out a scroll

Chiyo-Baa: Summons 10 puppets

Sasori: Pulls out a scroll

Sasori: Summons 48 puppets

Sasori: I didn't think i'd have to use my final puppets on a girl and a hag.

Chiyo-Baa: The antidote wore off you should stay out of this.

Sakura: But, thats not my style.

Sasori:Sends all of his puppets

Chiyo-Baa: a puppets uses its head to kill some puppets.

Chiyo-Baa: Anouther cuts them open

Chiyo-Baa: One uses a coil/chain to go through them

Chiyo-Baa: Three of them create a vaccum

Sakura: Punches some of them

Chiyo-Baa: Gets cut in the side

Sakura: Chiyo-Baa!

Chiyo-Baa: Use this and stop Sasori i'll hold the puppets off.Throws a ball to her

Sakura: Kya!Throws the ball at Sasori

The ball turns into a head

The head turns giant and captures Sasori

Chiyo-Baa: Its over you cant move Sasori.

Sakura: Use the antidote Chiyo-Baa!

A puppet emerges and cuts Sakura with a poison sword

Derek: Sakura!

Derek:Impact!Blasts the puppet to bits

The Puppet is Sasori and reforms

Sasori: This is it!

Two puppets stab Sasori in the seal

Chiyo-Baa: Yes it is it for you.

Sakura: Falls

Derek: Sakura!Sob sob sob

Chiyo-Baa: Hold on just a little longer.While healing Sakura

Sasori: Its no use I pierced her in a vital spot.

Chiyo-Baa: Its not Medical Jutsu.

Chiyo-Baa: Its Tensei Ninjutsu.

Chiyo-Baa: This jutsu took years to develop but with it I could bring life to anything.

Chiyo-Baa: I exchange my life for hers.Eyes getting faint

Sasori: Pathetic.

Sakura: Life is brought back

Chiyo-Baa: Are you ok Sakura?

Sakura: Oh its you Chiyo-Baa.

Derek: Sakura!Hug

Sakura:Punch Sasori in the face

Sasori: Do what ever you please this body feels no pain.

Sasori: For defeating me you will have a reward.

Sasori: You wanted to know about Orochimaru.

Sasori: I have an Akatsuki spy meet him at the brige between the Village Hidden In The Grass 10 days from now.

Sakura: What are you?

Sasori: I'm not human or puppet lets leave it at that.

Sasori and all the puppets were defeated

Sakura: You did it Chiyo-Baa.

Chiyo-Baa: No, I should have really been defeated.

Chiyo-Baa: Sasori saw my last attack but he couldn't avoid it.

Chiyo-Baa: This gave him a small opening.

Chiyo-Baa: Guh!Falls

Sakura: Hurry we have to get to the village i'll make a new Antiodote.

Chiyo-Baa: No, I still have something more important to do.

(Naruto)

Naruto: Are you ready Kakashi-Sensei?

Kakashi: Yes now i'm ready.

Naruto: Is that a new Sharingan?

Kakashi: Yes, Mangekyou Sharingan!

Naruto: You can screw up because i'm going to finish it.

Kakashi: Right.

(Space is bending around Deidara)

Deidara: What is this?

Deidara: Space itself is bending!

Deidara: Dang its Dou-Jutsu!

Deidara: Both my arm and the space around it?!  
Deidara: Gyah!His arm was cut off by the pressure

Kakashi: I missed I can't control it.

Kakashi: Mangekyou Sharingan!

(Space is bending)

Naruto: Rasengan!

Deidara: Huh?!Jumps off the bird

Naruto:Hits the neck

Kakashi: Yes!

Naruto: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

Naruto: Garra!

Naruto: Are you ok Kakashi-Sensei?

Kakashi: In one way or anouther.

Naruto: Rips the head open to reveal Garra

Naruto: I'll get you!

Deidara: Yeah, yeah we'll fight later.

Kakashi: You let your gaurd down.

Naruto: Punches Deidara in the face

Naruto: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!Summons 4 Shadow clones

Naruto: They all grabed his arms and legs

Naruto: Kickes him in the stomache

Deidara: Kya!

Naruto: Keeps beating up Deidara

Deidara: Guh, kya, uhhh, gyah, khya!

Kakashi: Naruto.

Naruto: Rasengan!

Deidara: Turns into a clay clone

Deidara:Under the bushes

Deidara:Thinking

Deidara: Is that the Kyuubi? No wonder his punches where so strong.

Naruto: Gggggyyyyaaaa!Turns Kyuubi

Kakashi:Remembering

"Jiriya: If he turns Kyuubi then use this it'll stop the transformation."

Kakashi: Huh!Puts the patch on his head

Sakura: So we found you here to.

Chiyo-Baa: So your still having trouble?

Naruto: How did you find us?

Derek: We saw the giant bird thing and followed it.

Naruto: So you did it.

Deidara: Kkkkkyyyyaaaahhhhh! He exploded

Derek: Waaaaahhhhhhhhh!Jumps away

Sakura: Don't worry Derek.

Sakura: What was that?

Kakashi: I sent him to anouther dimmension.

Kakashi: Is everyone ok?

(In a pasture)

Naruto: Sakura is he ok?

Sakura:Nods no

Naruto: No Garra!

Naruto: This is all your fault!

Naruto Crying

Naruto: If you ninja of the sand didn't put the Shukaku in Garra this wouldn't have happened!

Kakashi: Naruto.

Naruto: No!

Naruto: Shut up!

Naruto: It was always Garra!

Naruto: To die like this!

Naruto: No one ever cared about Garra!

Sakura: Naruto.

Derek: Naruto... I know how you feel.

Naruto: No you don't!Grabs him by the coller and lifts him up

Naruto: Three years ago I couldn't save Sasuke and now Garra!

Naruto: I trained for 3 long years and nothings changed.

Derek: Naruto... I trained for 9 years trying to become as strong as I can so that I could do something important.

Derek: When Sakura died I know that all that training wasn't enough.

Naruto: Its not the same!

Derek: It is the same!

Derek: Sakura was the firat person I met at Konoha when I came here when I was 4.

Derek: No one cared for me.

Derek: Until Sakura came.

Derek: She did all that she could then took me to the orphanage.

Derek: She never didn't visit me.

Derek: And she was special.

Naruto:Puts him down

Naruto: I-i-i-m sorry.

Chiyo-Baa:Woosh!Puts her hands on Garra

Sakura: Chiyo-Baa that jutsu!

Naruto: What are you doing?

Sakura: She's bringing Garra back.

Naruto: Bring him back?

Naruto: Is that possible?

Sakura: Only Chiyo-Baa can do this jutsu.

Chiyo-Baa: Not enough chakra.

Naruto: Here use mine!

Derek: Me to!

Chiyo-Baa: Then put your hands on mine.

Chiyo-Baa: Only you two could know his pain.

Garra: Naruto?!

Naruto: Everyone came running to save you.

Temari: Garra how are you doing?

Garra: Guh.

Temari: You shouldn't be moving.

Alex: Sensei!

Kankura: Thank you Naruto for saving Garra.

Naruto: She's ok she got teird she should be ok when she goes home.

Kankuro: You're wrong.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Sakura: That wasn't any type of medical ninjutsu?

Naruto: What?

Sakura: That was Tensei Ninjutsu.

Sakura: Chiyo-Baa is dead.

Sakura: She looks so peaceful now.

Derek: We need to go now.

Sakura: But, Derek.

Derek: No!

Derek: I can't stand away

Sakura: I'll see you guys back at the village.

Sakura: Derek whats wrong?

Derek: Leave me alone!

Sakura: I'm trying to help!

Derek: I'm sorry but, Chiyo-Baa to.

Dererk: Why is it my friends?

Sakura: Don't worry Chiyo-Baas in a better place now.

Sakura: Well go to my house after ok?

Derek: Ok.

Sakura: Hehehe then lets go.

Ch 8.

At the sand village

Lee: Naruto, Sakura were leaving now.

Sakura:Thinking Thank you Chiyo-Baa.

Garra: We'll be seeing you then.

Naruto and Garra shake hands

Derek: Come on Sensei I want to get home!

Kakashi: Sorry Gai but after useing my Sharingan my body becomes Immoble.

Gai: Then lets do this then!

Kakashi: No Gai wait!

Gai: Hyah!Kakashi is on Gai's back

Naruto: Thats just sick.

Lee: Its training!

Gai: Now i'll be faster see if you can keep up!Runs far, far away

Sakura:ThinkingThey look even worse when they move.

Lee:With his back pack on his front and bending overNeji please!

Neji: I refuse!

(Akatsuki)

Tobi: Looks like Deidara got himself killed to.

Tobi: I bet he was killed in an explosion.

Tobi: I want his hand, or his head.

Deidara: Keep your hands off moron!

Zetsu: Oh Deidara your alive.

Tobi: Looks like Deidara's almost dead!

Tobi: Are you ok?

Tobi: I guess not.

Deidara:Puts Tobi in a sleeper hold Death by suffocation!

(At the village)

Jiriya: Hmmm...

Derek: Come on you said!

Jiriya: I said no such thing!

Derek: Yes you did!

Sakura: Come on Derek you have to get to bed.

Derek: You said you said!

Jiriya: That kid just doesn't get it.

At Sakura's house

Sakura: Be quiet Derek.

Derek: But he said that he'd train me if I came back alive!

Sakura: I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth again!

Derek: Fine.

Sakura: Good night.Kiss ok the head

Derek: Good night.

In the morning

Austin: I got alot stronger!

Chris: Me to.

Lucyka: Yeah well I can use shadows for attacks!

Austin: Nuh-uh then show us!

Lucyka: Ok.

Lucyka: Kage Mane No Jutsu!Shadows start to swirl everywhere

Lucyka: I'll use it on Derek!

Derek: Oh yeah a real nice welcome home.

Lucyka: Now dance like a monkey.Lucyka and Derek dance

Lucyka: Hahahaha!

Derek: Oh yeah?

Derek: Hit me with your strongest jutsu!

Chris: Then you'll get hurt.

Derek: Trust me I won't

Chris: Ok.

Chris: Sution Bakshushoha!Water floods everywhere

Chris: Now go under the water.

Derek: Fine.Swims down to the bottom

Chris:Goshou Zame!5 water sharks come out

Derek: Here we go.

5 sharks race tword him

Derek: Impact!The sharks force was obsorbed

Derek: Impact!On the ground

All of the water evaportated

Derek: Told ya.

Austin: So that was nothing watch this.

Austin: Suitin Soujinheki!A wall of water emerges and shoots spikes at Derek

Derek:Kusu!

Derek: Raiton Gain!Lightning shoots out of his hands an devaporates the water

Derek: What was that?!

Austin: I thought you said you were the strongest so you should be able to stop the attacks.

Derek: I never said that!

Austin: Yes you did.

Chris: No he didn't.

Austin: Are you deaf didn't you hear him?

Alex: Only you are trying to make people believe that.

Derek: What about you Alex?

Alex: I have wind attacks like this.

Alex: Fuuton Atsugai!Everything in the way was blown down

Derek: Well guys our next mission is going to be our toughest yet.

Austin: only you had a mission.

Derek: Yeah but I almost died now.

Derek: We have 2 months to train them we must kill two members of the Akatsuki.

Lucyka: Then we better get training.

Derek: I'm going to be trained by Jiraiya!

Austin: No your not.

Derek: Yes I am Jiriya said that if I came back alive then I get to be trained by him.

Alex: I'm working on a new Jutsu thats called Wind Breath.

Austin: What does it do?

Alex: You'll find out.

Chris: I'm learning how to create wood.

Austin: I'm learning how to use a water pressure thing or something.

Derek: I'm going to create my own version of Rasengan and Chidori.

Derek: Well we better get started we have a long ways ahead of us.

Neji: Come here Chris!

Shikamaru: Get your lazy butt over here Lucyka!

Kiba: Hurry, hurry we have alot of training to do Austin!

Temari: Were waiting for you Alex!

Sakura: There you are Derek lets go home.


End file.
